This is War
by TheMaddHatt
Summary: Left alone and the last of her species, a lost battle has been placed on Bella's shoulders. But is she really alone? Her job is to finish what her ancestors started. Can she do it? Rated T for now.
1. Preface

**I'm absolutely in love with this story right now and I can't stop thinking about it. It's been plaguing my mind for days on end and though I've been typing it out I feel a crazy need to share it with you. What good is a story if other people think it's shitty? **

**Thanks for reading, lots of love from me to you. **

_In the year 2020 WWIII broke out, and the world was destroyed in a mass attack of nuclear weaponry. Those who weren't killed by the explosion were destroyed by the after effects of the nuclear radiation. The end of the war resulted in half the planet under water and many previously unknown species emerging, sensing the end of the human and animal reign._

_They fought each other for domination of the planet. By 2035 the vampires were the most powerful beings inhabiting the earth. The few humans that were left were taken in by the vampires. They were bred and used as a constant source of food and were not turned until they neared the end of their lifetime. The humans had accepted their fate and joined in harmony with the vampires, giving their blood willingly in order to live. As the years went on, the humans began to repopulate and create lives for themselves, but the vampires no longer stayed in the shadows, they walked among the people, recognised by their red eyes. They tried to give their blood willingly, but most vampires didn't have the control needed to stop feeding. The humans continue to live their lives, though they live it in fear._

_There were many races and species that tried opposing the vampires. The werewolves were the most successful, but in the end they were outnumbered, for the wolf genes could not generate new wolves faster than they were being killed off. They grew weak and were pronounced extinct._

_The only other group that almost succeeded in killing off the vampires was a small group, most commonly called 'Flyers' by the english vampires. No one knew who they were, where they came from, or how they got there, but they were beyond powerful and exceptionally intelligent. They looked almost identical to humans, though more striking in appearance. The Flyers used their moulted feathers fashioned into clothing. Their wings ranged in colour, but normally stayed in the greyscale. Each feather could cut a vampire's head clean off. Their powers of seduction and innocence couldn't be resisted, often causing the deaths of even the most guarded and cautious vampire._

_Their only weakness was their lack in numbers. There were only 20 known Flyers on the planet. And the amount of vampires outnumbered them a million to one. The odds were in the vampires favour, but even knowing, they still took the chance. _

_There was a great war. All the vampires gathered in two places; the main area of Europe and Canada. The group in Canada, their numbers unknown, took on twelve Flyers, while the group in Europe took on the other eight. After the battle, fires raging, the vampire numbers were shattered; merely 2 million vampires remaining. But on that day, the vampires claimed victory. The Flyers had become extinct, so they thought. And the humans remained under the vampire power._

Time seemed to slow down as I surveyed the scene behind me. My mate Charles was a few feet away pinpointing any vampires that looked in my direction. As I ran, he killed the witnesses of my departure, his form getting further and further away every second. When I was about to reach the edge of the forest, Charlie turned to look at me. A fierce look came over his face; showing me the depth of his love for me. Mustering all I could, I returned the glance sadly before turning my head to the forest, focusing on what would be my salvation.

_Our _salvation.I corrected, palming my stomach as I raced towards the tree line. In the time it took to turn my gaze towards the forest I heard a ghastly screeching behind me. This sound surpassed that of the severing of vampire limbs; this sound came from an injured Flyer. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again; my deep brown eyes focusing on the leaves and twigs before me, focusing on my goal of saving the child that lived inside me.

_You will be the one to finish what we started. _


	2. Chapter 1

**AN – Chapters 1-3 and the preface have been MAJORLY EDITED. And I squished 4 chapters into three, so they're all longer now. FYI.**

Far away from the great battlefields once used for war, an intelligent little girl merely 3 years old stalks her current prey, a small rabbit grazing on a patch of grass. She crawls gracefully on her stomach, her wings tucked tightly into her back. She's not two meters away from the furry white creature. The animal turns its head slightly, it's a small movement, but it's enough that the girl is out of its sight. She takes this moment to silently leap forward, catching it by surprise. She snaps its neck quickly, easing any pain.

The girl named Isabella cradles the rabbit in her arms as she walks silently back to her cave. It's a far stretch from the place she was born, where her mother, Renee's body has by now been disposed of by creatures of the night, scavenging any evidence of her existence. Isabella has been heading north, a journey that will take her a long time, possibly a few more years. She isn't lost; she is following the trail laced in the thoughts of her mother and those before her, now passed on in their death. Her ancestor's thoughts make her impossibly mature for her age. Her mother's thoughts are accessible to her at any time, but certain thoughts make themselves known in times of need, providing the necessary guidance.

It takes her two more years to get to the edge of the arctic. There Bella meets one of the last remaining werewolf packs. Their fur is white, tinged with an icy blue that's evolved to match their surroundings and ensure their survival. They have been living peacefully, hidden for nearly a hundred years. They are shocked at first to see a Flyer in their home, but they have been in alliance for nearly centuries. She has only just recently gained access to the world's languages, including the wolves'. She is quickly welcomed into their midst, protected and hidden as one of their own. Her body adjusts to the area around her in a few days, her midnight feathers slowly changing to snow white.

Without any humans around to imprint on, the wolves started to breed solely among their own species. Their food source became the huge fish now roaming the sea, unaffected by the vampires that fed on humans. They became larger and stronger than ever before; their survival skills impeccable. Jacob, the massive Alpha wolf, took it upon himself to be Isabella's guardian, and they became very close. She was nicknamed Bella by the wolves for her beauty, the name Isabella was too proper, and didn't fit her in her current state. She _was_ raised by wolves after all...

Bella was constantly flexing her wings, which ached to fly through the air. They became fully grown in the five years she spent with the wolves. They became nearly 15 meters in width and almost 5 meters in height. The wolves were astounded by their power and beauty, though she kept them hidden and tucked to her back often.

Jacob soon felt her wavering emotions concerning the pack. She told him she loved him often now, a lingering sense of goodbye in the air. He arranged a gathering of the whole pack. A staggering 40 wolves watched Jacob mark Bella with their ancient symbols. Bella's eyes grew teary, not in pain; but in sadness as his massive talons scratched the dark markings into her back, a tattoo of sorts forming. She waited several days for the markings to heal, forming neat scars of the wolf symbols, tinted by their blood.

Her Adult feathers started to darken, signalling the time for her to leave and return home to the forest. She left the pack during the night without a goodbye. She resolved that she would be back one day for them and for Jacob as she flew low to the ground, weaving through the thick trees of the forest, headed towards a new volcanic cavern as in the thoughts of her mother.

_Be Careful._

She listened to the voice of her mother and skidded to the forest floor in favour of walking as she got closer to the edge of vampire society. Very few vampires ventured through the forests now, but she stalked through the trees carefully as she made the final steps that brought her to her new home.

She lived far underground in a volcanic cave, only venturing out when she needed to satiate her hunger and keep her strength at its highest. Her wings now held no traces of the arctic in their colour, having turned a rich molten black and red. Bella awaited the changes in her body, her bones and muscles growing quickly. She was perfectly proportioned, her hair nearly waist length and her eyes a dark chocolate brown. They reminded her of her mothers' eyes. She wasn't yet fully matured at the age of 16, but she was getting closer.

She was outside hunting when she accidentally stumbled upon the edge of the forest. She looked upon the city in the distance, keeping herself hidden in the shadows. She knew what lay in those cities and the houses past them. Their peaceful anarchy only masked their cruelty to the humans who used to thrive on the planet. The humans were stupid, and the Flyers came much too late to stop the destruction of the earth that was slowly putting itself back together again, but they didn't deserve this.

She was dangerously deep in thought as she turned and headed back into the forest. Her mother's guidance hadn't been any help lately. There were no directions on where to go or what to do next. She had to find her own way now, and she was unsure of how to proceed. She couldn't stay hidden away forever. Bella didn't notice when a pair of vampires started following her trail. They had noticed her staring from the tree's not moments ago and decided to come and investigate. She was alerted to their presence when she heard a twig snap forcefully not several hundred meters from where she stood. She continued on like she hadn't heard it, but the sweet smell of vampire made her panic slightly on the inside.

But she needed to accomplish her goal, and to do so, she needed to be in the heart of the vampire's society. She could easily kill the pair that followed her, but she decided they may be of some use to her later. They were speaking silently far behind her, so she focused all of her hearing to what they were saying, the birds chirping and the sounds of the forest around her disappearing. As she walked, she listened.

"...Not sure what it is. A human? No one goes out into the forests anymore. I would imagine one _might_ be able to survive out here." She heard the female voice first, much too sweet and sugary.

"No human would be able to survive in there. The animals are huge and thriving, they'd eat it in a second." The voice was male. It was a confident rough voice made to sound more powerful that the body it came from. He was very wrong indeed. The animals Bella normally stumbled upon quickly moved out of her path, specifically the larger ones who were much more wary of the ancient symbols on her back and side. They did not speak to her often, they were much to frightened.

"What could it be then?" The woman said, their conversation ending quietly as they got slightly closer. She made a decision quickly and silently pushed her wings from her back, stretching them out quickly to their full length. She continued walking as though she hadn't heard the commotion behind her. The woman's gasp that followed was partially cut off by the man's hand. He swore silently. They drifted slightly further back, though they still stayed on her trail.

"It's a..."

"I know." The man cut her off, awe in his voice. Bella's curiosity was piqued by this pair. They were not terribly frightened by her, but more intrigued. She was unsure of what she should do. Suddenly a voice made itself known in her mind. She smiled. Words of guidance were welcomed after so long without them. Her mother's voice rang through her head.

_Let them catch you._

Bella led the two vampires to her underground cavern. She walked through the tunnels, her footsteps so light not even an echo was heard. The vampires followed as silently as they could, confused and listening hard for her soundless footsteps. She heard the uncertainty as they followed her as best they could while staying a distance away. They didn't breathe. She let them follow her and heard them stop as she reached a giant dome area, the walls an eerie orange with the molten activity not far from the surface of the wall. They were far underground now, and the heat was almost unbearable for the vampires.

Bella fanned out her wings, beating them slowly until she was hovering a few meters from the ground, before jumped quickly upwards; landing on a teetering ledge using her wings as leverage. She then proceeded to curl up, tucking her wings into her back as she lay down. After about five minutes the vampires left, and she slept. She knew they would not be back tonight. They were unprepared for a fight, but they knew where she stayed now and they would be back. And she would let them catch her.

Bella didn't see the vampires again for two more days. They came on the third day in the shield of the night. They waited until she was breathing deeply before approaching where she lay. She noticed the first sign of movement not ten minutes after she had fallen into her fake sleep. The male, his footsteps slightly heavier than the females, thudded quietly forward, hers following soon after. They stepped hesitantly as they made their way to the bottom of the ledge. She heard the silent hissing on their tongues as their skin burned in contact with the molten rock. Bella lay curled up against it, the heat only warming her skin by a degree or two. Their hands scraped against the wall as they climbed.

They finally made it up the face of the rock, crawling onto the ledge. They were more confident in her slumber and dared to whisper to each other in hushed tones.

"Aro will be pleased with us." The male spoke confidently. She almost smiled.

"I wonder what he'll do with it." The female asked hesitantly.

"Probably make it into some kind of display of power. Aro loves to put on a show. Be wary of the wings" He warned her quietly. They crept towards Bella silently. She shot up in fright when they lunged at her. She tried to contain herself as they made grabs at her feet, keeping her from flying. The fight was in her blood. She snarled at them angrily and tried to control her urge to throw them off. She finally got a look at the couple that had been following her. The female looked almost feline in her stance, her fiery red hair almost blending in with the molten surroundings. The male beside her looked more outlandish his ragged blond hair tied in a nape at his neck.

One of her wings broke free. There was a shattering shriek of marble flesh and a scream from the woman. Bella dared to look back and saw a crushing gash over half of the woman's torso and another – this one deeper - on her arm. She glared and shrieked again in anger. Before the vampire could charge, the male was quickly behind Bella, his arm constricting around her throat. She thrashed weakly and beat her wings against his side, the feathers scraping against his hard granite skin. He gritted his teeth and squeezed tighter, her airflow cutting off slowly. The woman covered Bella's mouth and nose. She breathed shallowly before wheezing out one last breath and sagged against the male's form uncomfortably as she closed her eyes.

She didn't need to breathe. But they didn't know that. The vampires knew very little of the flyers as they'd never gotten the chance to study them. This pairs fighting tactics would have been useless if she had actually fought back.

Her sharp wings cracked deeper into his sides. He hissed, letting the body slump to the floor as he released her. She breathed slowly. They bound her wings and limbs with what felt like twisted pieces of metal. This was different, she thought. There was nothing about the use of the metal in her mother's memories. She wanted to flex against it to gauge the strength of the material, but refrained, keeping up her unconscious act.

"Aro, what do you propose we do with it?" Caius asked quietly, staring at the crumpled and bound girl in front of them, forced into a kneeling position. The mates that called themselves James and Victoria stood silently behind her, their faces emotionless.

"I'm unsure. I want to speak with her. Make her stand, unbind her feet." Aro commanded, a faint curiosity in his voice for the child. James, slightly nervous, obeyed as he slid the twisted metal from her ankles. She slowly stood; catching herself as she nearly stumbled in gaining control of her legs. She looked up at Aro, her mahogany hair finally cleared from her face showcased her deep brown eyes.

Aro looked her over for a moment before he beckoned her forward. She took slow and measured steps toward him, as she assessed the man. He was very old in appearance, his papery marble skin and milky eyes showed his age. The others were elderly as well, but being the leader, she assumed the man named Aro was the eldest of the three. There was a woman behind him, her hand clasped to his shoulder. She was in a defensive position simply through a touch of her hand to Aro's shoulder. A shield.

The hand Aro extended towards Bella was unusual, paired with his expectant facial expression, she deduced that touching his hand would give him access to something; a gift that wouldn't do as it should when used on her.

She extended her bound hands out to meet his and waited. He waited as well before he finally releasing her; a displeased look of acceptance on his face. He was hoping his gift would work on her, but no vampire's gifts had ever worked on a Flyer before. Sadly for him she was no exception.

"Jane dear? Let's see if she is immune to _all _of our talents." Aro was a bit more confident in 'Jane' it seemed. A girl a few years younger than Bella herself stepped forward, a smug and expectant smile on her perfect face. She could be no older than fourteen. Her eyes were feral and for her to be so young, her gift must have been a great one. She did not step forward, or make any move towards Bella. Jane only turned to look towards her. Bella deduced that her gift must be mental like Aro's, but didn't require a touch. Janes expression was confused, and then exceptionally angry. She wasn't accustomed to being denied power over others. She started to advance towards Bella, furious.

"Jane." Aro spoke, stopping her in her tracks. She pouted like a child, before stepping back into an invisible line beside a young man, possibly the same age as she was.

"She must have been orphaned. If she were trained by others you'd both be dead." He knew how powerful a flyer could be, he had seen them in action during the war, severing limbs of several vampires with a sweep of a wing. "Though I see she did some damage?" He said, noting the wounds that were nearly healed on both Victoria and James.

"But I am curious about those markings." He continued. "They are the markings of the wolves, but the wolves are _extinct, _so either we're wrong or she received the markings some other way." Aro concluded bitterly. He hoped to god that it was the later, for the talons that created the bloody tattoo were larger than they should be.

"We'll keep her here for now. Keep her in a cell and rebind her feet. She is still a danger to us. Call upon Esme and Carlisle of the Olympian coven. I would like to speak to them." He demanded as he sat back on his throne. He stared unhappily after Bella as she was led out the door.

**~The Madd Hatt**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN – Chapters 1-3 and the preface have been MAJORLY EDITED. And I squished 4 chapters into three, so they're all longer now. FYI.**

Aro hadn't said much on the phone, just that he needed to see them immediately. He only really needed Esme, but accepted the fact that Carlisle would be coming as well. Esme and Carlisle had boarded a plane to Italy immediately afterwards, while the rest of the Cullens stayed home, rather than accompanying them. Carlisle hadn't seen Aro since the battle of the Wolves, when the vampires met in Canada to defeat them. They had been in Europe for the battle of the Flyers.

They arrived in Italy and were met by the cloaked figures of Demetri and Felix. The hoods were not drawn, no longer needed in this world. There was no reason to hide anymore. The colour had been changed from black to a deep gold, signifying their current reign of the world. Esme and Carlisle were led to a limousine, and transported to the castle. When they arrived the walk through the castle was short. They no longer needed to sneak through any winding underground tunnels hidden away from the humans. Esme smiled as she looked over the castle, unchanged since her last visit. In celebration of their victory in the human war, Aro had asked her to redesign it. She had done so happily. Designing and building was a talent and passion of hers.

"Ah! My beautiful Esme. How are you? And Carlisle! It's been too long." Aro greeted enthusiastically. Esme allowed him to kiss her hand before backing away, stepping beside her husband. Carlisle noticed how calm Aro was. He didn't look worried, only troubled. Carlisle wished Edward was with them so he could tell them Aro's thoughts.

"I have a task for you. It would need to be kept secret if you accept. Esme," He announced, turning towards her. "I have another project for you to build, a home I suppose. I would like to show you your client if you don't mind. It's easier than trying to explain." He gestured towards the door. He had gotten up off his throne and walked towards it. They followed Aro silently through the doorway. He led them down to an underground cavern. A new addition to the castle, Esme noticed. Brand new it seemed by the scents of freshly turned earth and rock around her.

At the end of the tavern there was a large metal cage, the scent of the metal was familiar to Carlisle, but he couldn't remember where he had smelt it before. The pair peered inside and gasped. Bella lay on the barred floor that kept her from digging through the raw earth and rock that lay underneath the cage. Her wings were slightly extended and bound behind her. Her hands were bound as well, though her feet were not. She was curled up in sleep, and though she noticed the vampire's entrance in her slumber, she did not awake.

After the pair had taken a good look at the girl Aro dragged them back up the tunnel, shutting the door behind him. The Cullens had not said a word. Too shocked and unsure of what they saw to find something to say. Aro began to speak.

"Yes, we've found a Flyer, hopefully the last one. We want her to trust us. We don't know of her intelligence yet, but we think she was orphaned. I ask you now Esme, to build her a more... Permanent home using this metal," He announced as he pulled a small piece of the metal out of a pocket in his cloak. Presumably used to build the cage where the girl was currently staying.

"Is that Titanium?" Carlisle asked, puzzled. It smelled like titanium, but the scent was off.

"A modified version of Titanium, yes. As far as we know, she cannot break through it before we moved her to the cage she's in now we kept her in a normal cell with her feet bound. We had to throw this one together quickly before she got too uncomfortable. Though she is young, she is still danger to others, so we must contain her." Just as he spoke, James and Victoria came through a door to their left and passed by silently. Their clothes had not been changed since their encounter, so the large gashes in their clothing were still visible, even when the actual wounds were nearly healed. Esme and Carlisle's eyes followed the couple as they took in the information.

Esme was undecided. He was asking her to create a new home where they would keep the poor girl. Though she knew how dangerous a flyer could be, Esme had seen a flyer shatter mass amounts of vampires with a quick flick. But she was still very young, as Aro had said.

She imagined this project would not look like other's she had created.

"So young." She muttered. Carlisle snuck a hand around her waist in support. She leaned into his side. She was still unsure, but visions started in her head of the challenge of building something for this creature. Aro was offering her the chance to make her a home, rather than leave her in that filthy cage where she currently was being held. It was unusually kind of Aro.

Esme expected ulterior motives to his decision to gain the girls trust, but finally agreed to the project. He left them in a private room of the castle, informing them that they could stay as long as they liked. They were silent for a while, and Carlisle decided to leave her to her thoughts, walking over to the bed to sit down.

"If I'm building this I want to know his motives with the girl. He won't just let her live in her little 'home' forever. He must want her to join him, but doesn't know enough about her to find something to threaten her with. She's too strong for his liking." She concluded. Carlisle nodded silently.

"It _is_ out of character for him to be so kind. But it's something new and exciting. He hasn't had a challenge since the war." He rationed, moving her so she was sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"There's something about that girl Carlisle. We only got a short look at her, but she's different than the other flyers, but I can't pinpoint how." Esme said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She'd acquired the habit from Edward. He'd always pinched the bridge of his nose when he was frustrated or angry. She sighed in thought. The habit had only worsened when he'd left, and it was a constant reminder of him.

Carlisle sensed where her thoughts were and got up quickly, extending a hand towards her. She shook her head to clear it and grabbed Carlisle's hand, pulling herself up off the bed.

"We'll speak to Aro tomorrow. I _will_ see that girl again."

"Aro, I'd like to see the girl once more." Esme spoke quietly. There was no reason for Aro _not_ to let her see the Flyer again, but there wasn't any reason why he _should_. He thought for a moment.

"I suppose... I have no qualms with you seeing the girl again. All I ask is that you not cause any trouble for her or the guards, for their safety and yours. Though I wouldn't expect you'd do so Esme." He said politely, rising from his throne to escort her to the tunnel. Carlisle who had been standing further back silently came forward and followed as well.

They walked swiftly through the tunnel. They stopped as they entered the larger cavern. Finally the dirty metal cage and the lone flyer came into view.

**~Thee Madd Hatt**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN – Chapters 1-3 and the preface have been MAJORLY EDITED. And I squished 4 chapters into three, so they're all longer now. FYI.**

Bella appeared to be sleeping; her arms and wings still bound. She opened her eyes when the new scents filtered through her nose. The pair that was here yesterday had come again. She decided to open her eyes. She examined the room carefully. Three vampires including the one they called Aro were standing about a meter from the cage not far from where she lay. The usual guard stood by the mouth of the tavern. There was something unusual about the two new vampires. She examined them closer and was shocked still by her conclusion.

Their eyes were a different colour.

Their eyes were not the shades of red or black that the vampires around her normally held; in its place was the colour of topaz. It was mesmerizing, and she couldn't take her eyes off the couple. Curious as she was, she didn't move or speak, just stared.

The male of the pair had bleached blond hair, which was pushed back at the roots. It suited his perfectly angular face. He was well built as all vampires are, the muscles defined but slightly hidden. His hand held that of a caramel haired female, her hair framing her heart shaped face. Their mouths were set in frowns, but there was curiosity in their eyes. There was something in the woman's other hand, it looked like blueprint paper.

"You are both free to stay down here as long as you'd like." Aro dismissed as he turned and started walking up the tunnel. Esme debated before she sat down. Carlisle backed up against the wall and watched Esme, keeping an eye on the girl. They were both a little shocked when they found her awake and staring at them.

Esme looked down to her papers quickly before glancing back at the girl. Esme is unnerved to find her staring straight into her eyes, unmoving. The girl had probably never seen a vampire with golden eyes before and was curious.

"You must have noticed the difference in our eye colour." Esme said hesitantly. There was no response. They watched her warily.

"Our diet is a little different than that of other vampires. We feed on animal blood instead of humans." She explained quietly. She thought she saw a flash of something in the girl's eyes but it was gone too quickly to determine the emotion. Esme turned to Carlisle, he had stepped closer, a confused look on his face directed towards her. There was a muted chiming sound, Esme turned around and was shocked to find that the Flyer had moved.

She was now in a sitting position, cross legged on the barred floor. She rolled her shoulders back, and then turned to face the pair again. Her hands were now in her lap and there was a slight interest in her eyes.

"This is Carlisle my husband and my name's Esme." She added. She ignored the looks she'd received from Carlisle. He had stepped closer again so that he was standing right next to Esme. She held the girl's stare for another moment, waiting. The girl looked at them oddly. Esme decided to continue, she felt the need to tell this girl about her family.

"Our family is at home in Washington." Esme continued. "There's Carlisle and I, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and E..." She stumbled, choking off on the last name. She was still getting used to Edward not being around. Did he leave their _family_ when he left? Was he gone for good? Esme wasn't sure. She still considered him as part of the family and it hurt to think about him. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder quietly.

"I'm sorry." Esme said quietly, glancing at the girl. There was a flicker of undisguised curiosity before it was muffled again. Esme sighed and focused her mind on the outline of the new cage she had started to create. She wasn't quite finished, but she couldn't keep her attention on the page when her mind kept drifting back to Edward. She decided she was too upset to work and started to rise. Carlisle moved his hand to her waist as they turned to leave the tunnel.

Esme glanced back once more, the girls eyes stayed locked on hers until they rounded the corner, the cage and the girl out of sight. They emerged from the entrance of the tunnel to see Aro walking towards them.

"How is the design coming along Esme?" Aro asked, stepping closer to take a look. He frowned.

"I'll have to finish it tomorrow." Esme sighed. Aro reached for her hand. She let him. His eyes scrunched together as he took in the new information. He let go of her hand, his eyes widening.

"Take as long as you'd like Esme. Feel free to return and see the girl whenever you'd like. I mean that." He said softly. There was an odd sort of excitement in his voice. No one had gotten a response out of the girl so far, and Esme seemed to be making excellent process where he had not.

After several hours wasting time and being with each other, Esme was feeling slightly better and sat down at the desk in their room to work on the design. It was finished a few moments later, her pencil flying easily across the page when she pictured the girl.

She was happy with the design and stood up to deliver it to Aro. Carlisle grabbed her hand as they slowly made their way to the throne room. The large door swung open to reveal Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec . The twins stood off to the side while the others sat in their rightful thrones. Aro rose to greet them.

"Esme! Did you want to go visit the girl again? I believe she's awake now." He said enthusiastically. Esme was puzzled by this reaction, but nodded. It was odd why he'd be so eager about her going to see the girl again,

"I do, but I have the design already finished if that's alright?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want him to change his mind because she'd completed the task.

"Excellent, that's not a problem." He said, stepping forward as she handed him the design. He grabbed it and quickly unrolled it.

"You have a talent in design Esme, I could have easily done it myself, but I wanted the best for the girl." He smiled. It comforted her to a degree that Aro was going to put the Flyer in a more comfortable area, but she sensed something else behind what he was saying. She reached for the design.

"Where are you going to build the new cage Aro?" she asked curiously. He shifted his eyes nervously.

"Well we're building a separate area to house the cage..."He trailed off.

"And where will this building be located?" She persisted. Aro sighed.

"It's located right inside the city walls, the building will most likely attract some attention, but the public deserves to know about her." He said stiffly. She nodded.

"I assumed as such, you must know I don't approve. However, there is nothing I can do. We're going to see the girl now. I'd like to borrow the design if you don't mind, I want to show her." Esme smiled. He smiled widely back, excited by the idea.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, handing back the design and shooing them towards the tunnel entrance. She and Carlisle walked through the door and nodded at the guards in greeting as they made their way to the cage.

Bella smelt the already familiar scents of Esme and Carlisle. She restrained herself from smiling when she finally saw them round the corner. Her eyes locked on theirs immediately. It was almost as if she were afraid that the beautiful golden colour of their eyes would be gone the next day, replaced with the familiar red of the others. But their eyes hadn't changed, and they were still the same topaz as they had been the day before. Their diet pleased her. Animals were unintelligent and fairly unattached to each other emotionally so they were less affected when lost. It was the same diet she chose when she wanted to feed. She didn't _need_ to eat, but she did when she wanted her strength at her highest.

She liked Esme a lot. She was very compassionate about her husband and family. _Family._ She liked that word better than coven. She wanted to meet the rest of them, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper... But there was another. Esme seemed very upset about E. Bella only knew the first letter of his name. She had some theories about him. Possibly he had died in a confrontation. She didn't know what had happened but the look in Esme's eyes made her want to find some way to comfort her.

Esme sat down across from her as she had yesterday. She sat up quickly as Esme turned to watch Carlisle sit back against the wall. His eyes monitored Bella as Esme shifted into a sitting position, intense with curiosity. Esme turned with the tinkling sound of Bella's feathers moving against each other, the only sound you could hear when she stirred.

Esme smiled at Bella, and she cocked her head slightly to the side in return. She couldn't show too much cleverness to this woman even if she'd wanted to. It seemed that Aro could read the thoughts of each vampire in turn, and it wasn't safe for him to pin her as intelligent. Without warning Esme started speaking.

"We have another son. His name is Edward." _Edward_. She breathed deeply before continuing. Something told Bella that if Esme didn't get this out all at once, the words wouldn't leave her lips at all. She sighed, looking back into Bella's eyes.

"Edwards been with our family for decades, when he... We were so sad, but he was alone, while everyone else had a partner. It must have been hard to endure all the love in our home, but we hoped he'd be back by now. It's been so long..." Carlisle was by her side now, crouched next to her a look of shock on his face that he was struggling to control. She must have kept the hurt she felt inside, for Bella was sure that Carlisle had never heard this before.

"Alice has her premonitions, and she says that Edward will be back, but he can't decide when. Her visions are subjective. What if he never comes back to us? I hope he finds the happiness he deserves." She finished, curling up to Carlisle. His eyes flashed up to Bella and she stared back at him from her sitting position, unmoving. Her eyes portrayed nothing. She wasn't sure what they would even if she knew what to think.

Their family had talent, with their future seeing daughter. Bella wondered if anyone else in the family had talents; if Edward had talents. She hated him for making Esme feel like this. She was a beautiful soul and he just got up and walked out on their family, crushing her and probably others in the process. Esme sniffed and looked up once again. She still had the blueprints in her hands. Bella wondered if whatever she was working on was finished.

Esme noticed her looking at the design and moved forward. Carlisle was stuck to her like glue, slightly in front of her, sensing the danger as she moved closer to the cage. Bella moved back slightly. Carlisle heard the movement and looked up. There was an odd look in Bella's eyes.

Esme was now less than a meter away from the cage. Almost in Bella's reach if her arms weren't cuffed together. Esme unfurled the design and Bella struggled not to try to peek around her fingers. Esme glanced at it before turning it around.

Bella smiled in approval.

**~ The Madd Hatt**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN - Incase you didn't read the other AN's before we're FINALLY MOVING ON. I'm so excited to get this story rolling. After this chapter IN BPOV –Yea that's right, FINALLY BPOV- will be a chapter in EPOV! Doesn't that make you excited? It should. **

**BPOV**

Alone. The definition of _me_, the very last Flyer. I feel so honoured.

It's been two full years since... Everything. Mother's voice has disappeared, and no matter how many times I sort through her mind and my ancestors', there's nothing that can help me. No guidance on what to do, where to go next. I feel lost. All I can do now is keep living. I don't know what my goal is, but there's still hope inside me that I'll figure it out. That one day my mother's voice will ring in my ears and I'll have a purpose again.

Two years ago I met Esme and Carlisle, and they keep my hopes high just by existing. I think of them every time I open my eyes. Her design was inspired by what she thought of me. Aro tweaked it a little of course.

My favourite part is the winding form of a tree coloured a deep dark red. It snaked its branches around almost the whole cage. It was my sanctuary if there ever was one. At first I didn't sleep on the bed, it was floor level and full of fluffy dark red and gold pillows and expensive blankets. They wanted me to like them, and it wasn't working. I slept on the cold hard floor, which didn't make a difference to me, but it made a statement. Eventually I started using it though, curling into a ball on top of the covers.

The cage was moulded from a new super-metal they'd created. It wasn't something they had during the war of the flyers. Turns out they'd found an ancient piece of human technology that wasn't so ancient after all. The humans had almost been ahead of their time with the particle accelerator. They were missing a few key aspects that the vampires added, but they were close to something that could have revolutionized their world. The accelerator was kept secret from the rest of the vampire population while the Volturi used the device to create super metals.

Metals that could be used against any future enemies... Such as myself.

The new super metal was an accelerated form of titanium ion. It was dyed gold and moulded into the beautiful patterns that twisted and soared above me. Thankfully the designs usually distracted from the fact that it was created in the form of a giant old fashioned bird cage. Aro thought that was pretty funny.

The floor of the cage was solid metal and there was a force field on the inside of the cage's winding bars powered by a generator in a sealed room. They'd underestimated me before, but they weren't taking any chances with this one. They were certainly feeling confident when they'd moved me in here. They figured that since I was so easily 'knocked out' by the pair of vampires that a few improved human drugs could take me out as well. They could have been right, but I couldn't take that chance, and I managed to dispose of the drugs before they noticed. I had to control myself while they carried my _unconscious _form quickly to the new cage.

My days are monotonous. All I have to do is strut around in my little cage and show off my rarity to the world. A routine performance. The vampires would awe and hiss and venture from across the world to catch a glimpse of _me_. My presence clouded their memories of the war, changed their minds. There was only one of me, and I was not a threat in my pretty little cage on my pretty little bed. They got bored.

Escape w_as_ my plan, but it's unattainable. I learned that the hard way. It was a year ago and I was getting restless. I figured that I'd been with the vampires long enough, now I needed to escape and then thoughts of my mother would guide me further.

I got angry, and violent. I figured that the silent humming of the force field would easily be deflected by my wings. That was the one time I'd _over_estimated myself. Turns out my wings are a conductor of electricity, and It shocked the living daylights out of me. They'd used the electrical force of a lightning bolt. They figured I could take the heat. I survived, and it taught me that right now, escape is impossible.

You think humans were bad with over exaggeration, vampires were ten times worse. They went wild with the story, and it was like a giant game of broken telephone. I gave them what they needed without even knowing it. I made myself a threat again and I increased the Volturi's popularity. I get angry and depressed often now, but I keep my hope and I refuse to let it fade.

My strength was only replenished by sleep now. I refused whatever food was delivered into the cage, which was usually human blood. Sometimes they'd switch to animal blood, and I'd be tempted, but I always turned my back. If I ever accepted the food I'd be much stronger and sleeping would do the same, but I kept genuine sleep to a minimum. Tonight I decided to _really_ sleep. Tonight was the night everything changed. I felt myself slipping into a dream almost as soon as I shut my eyes.

"_Isabella." She whispered._

"_Mom?" I hesitantly asked. The darkness was everywhere. I couldn't find her voice. It was all around me._

"_I know you've been waiting. You've done well, but it's time. You're going to be 18 soon. You'll be stronger than ever. You need to find a way to escape."_

"_I tried that already mom. I can't." I tried to explain._

"_You can. That was before. The time is coming. You must escape."_

"_Wait..."_

But I could already feel the darkness fading; feel the plush comforter underneath me. I slowly woke up and scanned the room. The crowd was thin this morning, and it made it easier to spot the yellowed eyes that I'd only imagined in the past two years. My eyes were glued to the pair as my dream resurfaced.

"_You can. You must escape."_

And I knew I could.

**This chapter is on my to-be-edited list. I'm completely finished editing and re-editing Chapters1-3 and the Preface so there'll be no more annoying little emails that I've updated it. **

**~ The Madd Hatt **


	6. Chapter 5

**As promised, I now present EPOV! Get excited.**

**EPOV**

I'd envied my siblings because they had companionship and I didn't, but I never wanted to hurt them because of it. However, that's exactly what I did when I left, what I'm still doing by being with them now, even two years later.  
I don't regret leaving, because leaving brought me Maggie. But it's hard to see the disappointment on all their faces when they look into my blood red eyes. I knew I'd betrayed them when I fed on my first human in decades, but I loved Maggie and I was willing to change for her. I'd grown selfish being on my own and I wanted to be good for somebody.

I was travelling through Ireland when I stumbled across the Coven; when I stumbled upon Maggie. Siobhan was already a friend of Carlisle's and I was immediately welcomed into their home. Their family was also a very talented one. Maggie could tell truth from lies, and I'd been told by Carlisle that Siobhan was able to almost _will _things into reality, though he refused to believe it.

Maggie and I got along well, and we soon developed a relationship. I was uncertain when I asked her if she wanted to meet my family, only because I'd let them down.  
Why should they welcome me back when I'd already hurt them so badly? But I knew my family, and I knew they'd still accept me and Maggie even if things had changed. She agreed almost immediately to my request. I'd spent a lot of my time telling her about them. She was eager to meet the people in my life as I'd already met the ones in hers.

My family was shocked at first, but as I predicted they welcomed us into their home without hesitation. They were ecstatic that I'd returned, though their excitement lessened significantly when they saw my crimson eyes.  
Esme and Carlisle were on their way home from Italy when I arrived, and they were the most surprised and happy to find their son home. Esme wouldn't stop hugging me and she'd pat my shoulder or touch my face every time she passed me. I felt awful. Maggie comforted me, but I'd caused my mother so much pain it was unfair. I apologized to the whole family many times for leaving, but they'd only reply that they were glad I was finally _home_.

It's been two years since I asked Maggie to move in with us. She said yes.  
It was a big change in scenery. My family's diet and ours could cause problems in the future, but I was thankful I could finally contribute to the love that was always present in my home.  
I was elated and my family couldn't help but be happy. Because I finally was.  
Or so I thought. Everything changed when I met _her._

_A Week Earlier..._

_What if the news of Maggie joining our family reached the Volturi?_ The question was always there, but it was pushed to the very edge of our minds.

We knew when it happened. It was obvious that Aro was angry. Alice was seated in a chair with Jasper at her side for hours on end, trying to watch for any potential danger. Rosalie and Emmett were seated on an armchair across from them and Esme was pacing slowly. Finally Aro had calmed his thoughts enough for Alice to speak without missing anything important.

"He knows about Maggie's gift. Our family is already a big threat as it is, he is _not_ happy with this, but he doesn't know what to do about it. He doesn't want us to know he feels intimidated. He can't stand the thought that a coven could possibly be a threat to the guard. We have to do something before he finds a loophole and decides to haul our asses to Italy." She said slowly. She was still in a daze from her premonitions.

I was seated on the floor, Maggie curled in my lap. She felt guilty that she was responsible for all this craziness. She knew I wasn't lying when I reassured her it wasn't her fault, but she still couldn't help but take the blame in her own mind. I kept threading my fingers through her hair, placing small kisses on any area I could reach, anything to distract her from the situation. We weren't panicked really, we all had known this situation would arise, we just didn't know when.

Carlisle was poised on the arm of the loveseat across from Alice, thinking. He smiled slightly, but then it was gone just as quickly. His mind was confusing, the pictures were going by too fast, but I managed to make out a pair of deep brown eyes. I didn't understand.

"On the contrary Alice, I think a visit to Italy is exactly what we need." He said, smiling to himself slightly. He beckoned to Esme, who came over and sat daintily on the couch beside him. The others looked confusedly at him. I nodded mutely, he had a point, though he kept picturing a girl, and blocking out other memories from me. I frowned at him in confusion. He ignored me.

"He should be expecting a visit from us anyways. We'll go, show him that we don't have any plans on attacking or joining his ranks. That is unless any of you would like to." He added. "I wouldn't make your decisions for you." He looked at us each in turn. I glanced back long enough to convey what he already knew. I was a part of this family and I had no plans to leave.

"Alright. It's settled. Pack up. We're going on a trip to Italy."

"Cullens! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you to visit. What brings you to the castle?" Aro announced as we entered the throne room. Reading Jasper's mind, I found that Aro was slightly nervous. I couldn't tell through his thoughts, he was hiding it well. His eyes were on all of us, but they strayed towards Maggie and I. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Aro my friend." Aro softened slightly seeing Carlisle and Esme. "We know you've heard of our new arrival. I'm unsure if you've met Maggie before today. She is Edwards mate." He said calmly.

"I have indeed met Maggie before." He stepped off his throne and came forward towards her. He paused in front of me. I was shielding Maggie with my body unconsciously. "May I?" He spoke to me. I hesitated.

"Edward." Maggie chimed from behind me. I moved to the side slowly. She stepped forward, still holding my hand tightly. Aro held his hand out politely and she placed her hand in his. He paused for a few moments, sifting through her thoughts. He sighed happily.

"I am very delighted to see you again Maggie, and once again I will ask if you'd like to join the ranks of the Volturi. Any of you are welcome to join as well." He said softly. Maggie paused and then declined quietly. We all politely declined as well; accept for Rosalie, who made it very clear where Aro should put his offer. He smirked in amusement.

"You're rooms are all set up. Felix will guide you." He gestured to Felix who had stepped forward smirking.

"We must speak to you for a moment when they leave." Carlisle said I assumed he spoke to Aro. We were confused, but he gestured for us to follow Felix. I shrugged and Aro bid us goodbye as we left the throne room. As we were walking down the corridor I heard Marcus call Aro over. I watched the throne room from their minds with interest as we walked. Marcus wanted to show Aro something, but he was blocking his thoughts from me, assuming that I might still be listening. Aro met him halfway and they clasped hands. His thoughts made me slowly come to a stop in the tunnel. It made my family stop as well, wondering what was wrong.

_It's different Aro. Their relationship appears strong, but it feels weak. I believe she is not his true mate. If he finds his true mate, their connection might snap. _

"Edward? What's wrong? What is it?" Maggie asked quietly, her hand resting on my cheek.

"Nothing, it's nothing really..." I shook it off frowning. We continued walking, though members of my family would keep looking at me or calling out to me in their minds. I ignored them. Another thought of Aro's came from the throne room.

_I know you're listening Edward. I don't believe that she'll leave you, truly I don't. But if something happens, you're free to come and join us. Even temporarily... _

I tuned him out. I couldn't handle any more. My relationship with Maggie felt very solid to me. She fit with me. She was funny, we were happy together and I loved her.  
But what if that wasn't enough? What if our relationship _was _weak? I made changes for her, but the human diet was wearing on me. Although now it wasn't about _killing_ the humans, it was about feeding off of them. They lived after we fed, but something about this diet still felt wrong.

Living with my family again I had started to become embarrassed about my diet. They had always disapproved of feeding off humans. I felt like I was betraying them by choosing differently. As if I hadn't hurt them enough in leaving, I had to torture them with the colour of my eyes, showing that my diet was different from theirs.

I thought of almost a hundred reasons why she could leave me and by the end, I'd psyched myself out so much I couldn't comprehend why she was with me at all. We'd been sitting on the bed for a while now. Maggie was worried about me, as were the others, but they were _distracted_. So I'd muted their thoughts. A distraction was what I needed.

I turned to Maggie and kissed her fiercely. She let out a shocked noise but kissed me back willingly, her mouth curving into a smile. Too soon she ended the kiss.

"I missed you." She said quietly, our faces inches apart.

"I haven't left." I whispered.

"Your body was here. But your mind was elsewhere... You want to talk about it?" No. No I didn't. but I needed to give her an answer.

"Something that Aro said in his mind got to me." I said. It wasn't a lie. The comment he said afterward did bother me. He offered me a spot in his ranks, which means he lied and he did indeed think our relationship would shatter at the slightest touch.

"It must have been quite a 'something' to get such a reaction from you." She said questioningly. She stroked a hand across my face tenderly. Maggie cared for me, as I cared for her. Whenever I told her I loved her, it wasn't a lie, and when she said it back there was never a doubt in her mind. I couldn't understand why his comment bothered me so much. Why it brought such a negative reaction.

"It was about... Joining his ranks really. Just the way he said it made me think." I said hesitantly. Not wanting to give her any reason to worry.

"Would you ever join them?" She asked seriously. I sighed.

"I don't know." I said honestly. I bent to kiss her again. She pressed her lips to mine eagerly. I traced her lips with my tongue, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted.

I ran my hands down her spine slowly and she tangled hers in my hair, pulling gently. I growled playfully into her mouth and tipped her back, so I was hovering over her on the bed. I moved my lips so I was kissing up towards her ear. I bit down on her earlobe softly. She giggled. I moved back to her lips.

"We... Can't... Right now..." She said between kisses, laughing. I kissed her once more before sitting up, grinning.

"I spent so much time sitting, waiting for you. It's almost time to go." She said. I felt guilty that I'd worried her. But I would put it behind me for now. We packed up our few belongings that we'd brought with us and headed out through the tunnels towards the throne room. We had only stayed the night, but Aro had assured us that we could stay in the castle rather than being a hassle at a hotel. The others were already waiting outside the throne room doors. I looked happier, so they didn't bother giving any thought to my mood yesterday. Emmett was smirking.

I tuned him out quickly. He was thinking about what Maggie did to..._ improve my mood. _We waited but Carlisle and Esme didn't show up. We listened but there was no conversation going on in the throne room itself. Maggie and I volunteered to check to see if Esme and Carlisle had decided to wait inside. We walked into the throne room. The elders were still seated in their thrones, and the usual guards were around, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix.

"What brings you to us Edward and Maggie?" Aro asked politely.

"Have you seen Esme and Carlisle?" I asked quickly wanting to get to the point and leave Volterra as quickly as possible.

"Oh dear. They must still be with the Flyer. She's in the building outside the Castle." Aro said happily.

"I had forgotten that you kept a Flyer on display here. We'll go by there and get them then." I was confused as to why Esme and Carlisle would be with the Flyer. I'd heard about it in the news and from others that they'd kept a Flyer prisoner at the castle, but I'd never given it much thought. We left the throne room quickly and started walking towards the doors leading out of the castle. My siblings had heard the conversation and followed along silently.

Emmett was probably the most excited to see the Flyer.

"I could totally take on that thing. Remember the war Rosie? I swear I took one of their heads off. It was crazy!" He boasted. I rolled my eyes. The war was something most vampires wanted to forget. Many lives and loves were lost. Our family was lucky. We were on the outskirts of the battle and by the time we got to the fight there was not much fighting left to be done. Rosalie quickly reminded him not to taunt it when we got there.

We found the large dome building easily enough. Emmett rushed in first, and Rosalie rushed in after him scolding, Alice dragged Jasper through the doors and Maggie and I entered last. Before I could even begin to search for Carlisle and Esme my eyes were drawn to the magnificent cage that stood tall and elegant in the center of the room.

I immediately knew why they were here. Esme had designed this cage herself. I was shocked that she would design a cage for a _Flyer_. But It as certainly beautiful. The place was mostly empty accept for my family and another couple off to the side, who left quietly as soon as we'd entered the door.

I found Carlisle and Esme standing just outside the cage, the rest of my siblings a short distance behind them looking bewildered into the cage. Just across from Esme and Carlisle on the other side of the cage was the Flyer itself, standing and staring at them. Her eyes were wide as she appraised our family, but they were still searching. We continued walking closer and her eyes immediately flashed to mine.

They were the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen and her curled mahogany hair framed her pale heart shaped face. Her expression immediately hardened and morphed into a glare and a snarl. He enormous wings flashed out in anger. I stopped us a bit further than my other siblings, who were looking back and for the between myself and the girl. They were staring at her wings in awe. There was nothing that could prepare you for the sight of them. I'd seen a few Flyers before, but I'd forgotten how huge and dangerous they were. One swipe of the girl's wings could shatter a hundred vampire heads without any effort on her part.

The black, gold tipped wings stretched out to their full size, the shimmering daggered feathers chiming. I stepped in front of Maggie and hissed back at her. Maggie moved me slightly so that she stood beside me rather than behind.

"Relax Edward, she's behind bars and a force field." Maggie said softly, grabbing my arm gently. I nodded and straightened up. I'd bent down slightly, ready to move into a crouch. Her touch didn't sooth me at the moment, but she did have a valid point. The girl wasn't snarling at me anymore and her wings were half tucked into her back. She'd returned her attention to Esme. Esme looked like she would have blushed.

"And… of course you know Edward…" Esme trailed off. The girl turned to glare at me again. I was baffled, but glared back. Was Esme talking to it?

"Esme, did you design this cage? I'd recognize your work anywhere." I asked quickly.

"Yes I did Edward, when I designed this I met the Flyer. I told her about all of you while I was working on the designs." She said, smiling lightly at the girl. Surprisingly she smiled back. "They believe she was orphaned at the battle, a couple found her in the forest and captured her, bringing her to the Volturi." She explained.

"You talk as if she understands. Does she speak?" I asked. The girl's eyes flashed to mine, and the hatred was clearly visible. I just stared right back. Esme snapped me out of my trance.

"She hasn't spoken. But she's very intelligent and I believe she understand me completely." She said confidently.

"I suppose." I agreed halfheartedly. Flyers were intelligent creatures, but I doubt they would have taught her anything in the castle, so I don't see how she could have learned much in the forest as an orphan. Suddenly the girl moved backwards and sat Indian style in the center of the floor and looked towards the north door to the dome expectantly.

As if on cue it opened and a scruffy red eyed vampire walked in with some kind of contraption that looked like a large thermos. He paused when he saw us. We watched him curiously.

"Hello. I'm surprised your still here, usually everyone clears out at this time, she tends to start getting a bit sleepy."He said.

Carlisle nodded. "We just got talking, don't let us interrupt." He said politely.

He nodded and headed towards what looked like a tube system that transferred the thermos to the cage.

"Animal blood this time girl. Think about it eh?" He said to her before dropping the thermos into the tube. It was then sucked through an odd tubing system and dropped out of an opening on the far side of the cage. He smiled at her.

"I'll be back in a few days to get that thermos back." He warned the girl.

_A full thermos, that is. _He thought.

He gave a small nod to us before heading back out the door. I watched the girl curiously. She didn't move at first, but then she was suddenly standing over the bottle. She bent down and picked it up gently. She walked human pace over to us and sat down on the floor once again, twirling the thermos in her hands. I could smell the blood in the container. Elk.

"I wonder if she has a name." Alice said, thinking aloud staring into the eyes of the Flyer. The girl got an odd look in her eyes and set the thermos on the ground, one hand still curled around it. Abruptly there was a clatter as the top half of the thermos fell to the floor. Her nails had morphed into talons and she'd sliced off the top just above the pool of blood inside. I inhaled. Though it _was_ a herbivore, it was still blood, and I still wanted it.

Her talons shrank back into long fingernails. She slowly dipped her finger into the blood and turned around. I heard the blood drip to the ground and her nails scrape against the metal floors rhythmically. Then she stopped, turned back around, and moved to the side so we could see. Esme smiled widely.

On the ground written in blood,

was a name.


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys :] Sorry for the long wait. I write when I can and when I get inspired. Keep the reviews coming! They are my greatest inspiration and a great reminder for me to come back to this story, because I do love writing it :D**

**EPOV**

After what had happened, Esme and Carlisle had no wish to go back home. Everyone else thought that being here in Italy with the amazing flyer was much more interesting than going back to our house in Forks. We were all staying in the Volturi castle for now. I certainly wasn't elated.

"Why do we have to stay here? The _thing_ hates me and the Volturi minds are not the most pleasant to hear every day." I whined bitterly. Maggie laughed. "What?" I cracked a smiled.

"Nothing. Did you want to hunt or something?" She asked, tracing a pattern on my hand as she spoke. The words triggered a strange emotion I hadn't felt in a while. Guilt. It had been like this ever since we came to Italy. My human diet with Maggie had been nagging at me. Something felt off about it now. Possibly the guard's smug glances when they saw my red eyes, like I was one step closer to becoming one of them. I knew it must have been Aro's words that made me think like this, but I couldn't help how wrong it now felt.

"Sure, I'd love to."_But not for humans._

The lie didn't register with her. She looked curious for a moment, like something could be wrong with my statement, but then brushed it off, grabbing my hand. We flew down the corridors of the castle headed towards the exit. We passed Aro on our way out.

_Remember my offer Edward. It's never too late. _

I ignored him. Once we hit the outside air I smiled. I ran faster, wanting to leave the castle as far behind as possible. Maggie kept up with my fast pace as we headed out of town. Eating inside Voltera's limits wasn't allowed.

"Where do you want to go?" Maggie asked quietly.

"Anywhere." I answered. "I'm just glad to get out of the castle." She smiled at me. I grinned back.

We ran through the forests until we stumbled upon a town. It wasn't a big town, but it was big enough that if you killed a person or two, and the evidence was disposed of; no one would know. We prowled the streets searching, Maggie suddenly stood up straighter, then moved against a wall, hiding herself in the shadows. I sniffed the air. A group of teenage girls, around nineteen, were walking home. They were all drunk.

I jumped up to the roof of the building, out of sight and away from their scent. They didn't deserve to die. I didn't want to catch the smell of their perfume or their blood pumping through their chests. Maggie was much better restrained around humans than I was, being that I was still relatively new to the diet. I was listening and heard their heart rates spike, the adrenaline pumping their hearts faster. They'd spotted Maggie.

"Shit! Ha! Look guys! It's a _scaaarry _vampire." A curly brown haired girl said. She wasn't aware of how loud she was speaking. The other girls giggled. Their thoughts had an undertone of the danger they were in, but they were too drunk to care. The wind was blowing towards Maggie, blowing all four girls scents in her face. They'd stepped closer. She groaned. I watched carefully. Maggie was usually very controlled, but she was losing her focus. The winds were strong tonight.

"Go on your way girls, before you get hurt. There are dangerous people on the streets at night." She purred. One girl took a step back. That was her first mistake.

"Maggie." I spoke. Appearing in front of her. I was taking a risk being down here with them, but I didn't want her killing any of the innocent girls. Her eyes were black as night as she stared at the one who'd retreated a step.

"Maggie, listen to me." A low growl was building in her chest but she turned her head slightly to look at me. "Hold your breath." I whispered. She obeyed. I should have taken my own advice. I turned around, my back facing her now. The girls looked frightened. The others had backed up a few paces with their friend.

"You girls should…" But before I could finish, a strong wind blew towards us. It was almost like a movie, it all happened so fast, but I was able to absorb every second of it as if it were in slow motion. The girl's hair flew upwards with the strength of the wind, blowing their scents towards us. It hit me first. A growl ripped through my chest. My mouth was immediately filled with venom and I lunged at the closest girl. She was blonde with a short cut bob. She didn't even see it happen. In her mind she heard the growl before the attack, and then a whisper. I realized it was me that had spoken.

"_I'm sorry."_

After I took the first lunge, chaos ensued. By the time I'd drained the blonde one Maggie had claimed another. The other two weren't screaming yet. They were still in shock. That changed when they saw their friends limp body fall through my hands, her blood trailing down my lips. The girl with huge curly brown hair turned to run, but Maggie had finished her first meal and caught her before she'd taken two steps, snapping her neck easily. I cornered the remaining girl.

"Please don't hurt me! PLEASE! I'm SORRY!" She screamed. The surrounding humans knew what was happening, but knew there was nothing they could do to intervene. I moved so I was right in front of her. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air, her sweet perfume filtering through my nose. She whimpered in fear. Her heart was beating so quickly it's a wonder it didn't collapse under the pressure. I could tell she was going to faint, her mind was growing foggy.

"_Please_..." She whispered. A small voice inside me screamed for me to stop, that this was wrong, but I ignored it, choosing this moment to finish her off. I snapped her neck so she wouldn't feel the pain and drank. Like the first girl, her body sank to the ground. The fire in the back of my throat was now muted and rational thought began to return. I stared down at the four girls, then to Maggie. She had a hand over her mouth and was looking wide eyed at me. I stared back at her, my expression probably as blank as my thoughts.

"_What have we done?"_ I whispered aloud. Maggie had begun to look concerned. Not for the girls, but for me. She was thinking of different scenarios to how I'd react, but my expression stayed blank.

"Edward, I... This was my fault...I should have gone to higher ground, I should have, I should have..." She mumbled. Her guilt was real. She felt she was responsible. I should have wanted to comfort her, tell her it wasn't her fault, because it wasn't. We're vampires, we drink blood, accidents happen. But all that I could picture were the faces of the girls we'd killed.

"Maggie, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't my fault. Accidents happen." I said slowly. The comforting words came out before I knew it was happening. She knew it was the truth and she accepted it, but she was still worried.

"Edward, are you okay?" She asked. I didn't answer her. "Edward if you wanted to talk about it..."

"Let's clean this up." I interrupted. I didn't want to continue this conversation. I gathered two of the girls in my arms, the two that I'd killed, while Maggie silently grabbed the others. We made a small pile and lit the remains on fire. Some of the humans saw the plumes of smoke, most ignored it, some cried at the loss of innocents. I didn't speak to Maggie for a while. I was thinking. I slowed down when we neared the castle.

"Maggie." I said, facing her. She looked like she was bracing herself. She was a stubborn girl. She thought I was angry. I smiled softly. "I'm not angry. I'm just... I need to go for a run okay? Clear my head." She'd be alright on her own for a while. I needed to go somewhere, away from the castle, the four dead girls and dare I say it... Maggie.

"And you don't want me to come." It wasn't a question. She nodded sadly. Her thoughts were whirling with thoughts of the times when I'd started to hunt humans with her. My face was bearing the same expression as it had back then, it concerned her, but she didn't want to be a ball and chain, olding me to her constantly. She began to walk away from me towards the castle. I grabbed her arm lightly and turned her towards me.

"I'll be back soon okay? I just need to think." I looked into her eyes, cradling her face. She nodded. I kissed her lightly on her lips and on her forehead. I watched her run back to the castle until I couldn't see her any longer. Then I turned around and ran the opposite direction with no conscious destination in mind_._


End file.
